


i don't want to leave you lonely.

by xjes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes
Summary: y/n mistakes peter for her blind date.





	i don't want to leave you lonely.

Her umbrella was a vivid yellow with white scattered polka dots. It was almost a reflection of herself, dazzling in a mist of rain and cloud on October 1st. To most this would be an insignificant date, but on Y/n’s calendar the box was marked in her infamous bubble writing ‘blind date’ (and a few other not-so-humorous doodles).

Y/n was excitable which is what she was planning to blame her lateness on in a bid to be cute.

Her mind was overwhelmed with what could go right on the date and of course what inevitably may go wrong. Although, her friend had been vague with physical details while convincing Y/n to attend, she did let slip he had brown eyes. It wasn’t much to go on, but it did help with the collage she was putting together in her mind on what he would look like.

Y/n was practically playing hop-scotch to avoid the puddles forming on the sidewalk. She hoped a single cup of coffee was more than enough time to decipher compatibility.

The sky began to darken as she arrived at Café Royale in Queens. The windows of the building were steamed up in the corners flaunting the warmth it held inside.

As she opened the door, a small bell from above announced her arrival (and if that didn’t the wrestling match she had while closing her umbrella did). She rid herself of the wet layers and looked around hoping her date would stand out like a sore thumb, much like herself. The dread of just ordering a coffee-to-go began to spread within her stomach. She began to inch her way towards the counter until she caught someone’s gaze.

Peter sat at a table in the corner with a steaming cup in front of him. He was in for a long night of patrolling and needed all the help to stay awake he could get. He ran his hand through his hair giving the ends a slight tug. The bell rang and he instinctively looked up from his phone to see a girl stood surveying the shop obviously looking for someone. She was very pretty.

He rested his chin upon his hand as he stared hoping it looked aimlessly enough to not look creepy. Her restless eyes met his own causing him to recoil, he moved his hands on to his lap and sat up straighter. He prayed he looked casual and not like he’d just been ogling a stranger.

The brown eyes she had been imagining for the last two weeks were nothing in comparison to the ones she had laid upon. They were not unlike the black coffee which was being served beside her, they were beautifully sleepy and yet affectionate. Y/n soon realized she was staring by his reddened cheeks.

His flush was so endearing that she couldn’t help but beam at him, and as if contagious he smiled back at her.

Taking the butterflies she felt as a sign, she moseyed over to his table. His eyes widened as she neared although it wasn’t a worried look upon his face, it was inquisitive none the less. Y/n placed her wet clothing on the back of the chair opposite his own.

He leaned forward assuming she expected something from him, but she sat in the chair drawing herself in.

“I’m so, so, so sorry, I’m really late and I’m very embarrassed,” Y/n rambled. Peter opened his mouth to interrupt while trying to figure out what she was late for exactly. “And my plan was to buy you a cup of coffee to apologise properly-” she nodded down to his cup “But you beat me to it I guess.”

Peter shook his head slowly in confusion as he followed her nod. He was torn. He wanted to explain that she was obviously confusing him with someone else. On the other hand, he didn’t want her to leave. She was stunning, not only to look at, but her positive presence was uplifting.

“I-I guess,” Peter exhaled and gave a small smile. “They er- do re-really nice caramel lattes here, do you want one? I’ll go get it.” He stood up from his chair bumping into the table Y/n reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, it’s okay! Relax. I was the late one after all, remember? Plus I always like to split on a date,” she reassured Peter giving his hand a squeeze.

A date. This beautiful girl was meeting someone for a date. He almost frowned when she let go of his hand, but he was too busy keeping his guilt at bay. He knew it was selfish to keep her from a potential love interest, but he didn’t want to let her go yet. He looked up from his now unoccupied hand to her face. She was ordering the latte he recommended from a waitress.

“Here I am again being rude,” she announced. “I’m Y/n. Apparently, I can’t be trusted. My friend - well our friend I guess, said I’m known to Facebook stalk so refused to give me your-“ “I’m Peter,” he interrupted and smiled.

She returned it. He had such a perfect grin, it was boyishly charming. “Why are you on a blind date?” She asked abruptly with a wary look. “I mean- I- You just don’t seem the type that needs help meeting people, is what I’m trying to say.” Y/n became slightly flustered trying to rephrase her sentences hoping she hadn’t offended.

Peter raised his brow as he was taken aback by her question. She was right what the hell was he doing on a blind date?

“Well I could ask you the same,” He replied. Peter winced at his own cheesy comment. “Honestly, I guess I have trouble meeting people due to work. I get called in a lot.”

“What is it that you do?” Y/n asked. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I-It’s very boring with numbers and desks and all that corporation stuff,” he coughed as he sat up a straighter showing obvious discomfort.

“You know usually when someone says what they do is boring,” Y/n leaned in a little closer to whisper. “They’re usually a spy or something.” Peter felt his whole body stiffened and slight perspiration gather around his neck.

“Nope. Completely boring,” he confirmed voice breaking slightly. Y/n giggled as she noticed she had him quite worked up. Peter couldn’t help but join in. She really was consuming.

Y/n leaned back in her chair as her order was placed in front of her. She issued a small ‘thank you’ to the waitress. Peter politely shook his head as she offered him a ginger biscuit that accompanied it. Conversation with him was effortless, he allowed her to ramble while he laughed along.

“I was a little nervous when I walked in at first,” she confessed taking a quick sip of her drink. “I thought that you may have left.. or worse seen me and left.” Peter shook his head.

“I would never have done that. I mean, what sane person would pass up a chance wi-with you? You’re beautiful.” Peter questioned. He looked down as soon as the words left his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would stop the world from swallowing him whole.

“Thank you, peter,” Y/n whispered. It was magnetic, she needed to touch him, reaching out to him her fingers grazing his cheek. Peter’s breathing quickened.

BZZZZZZZZ…

BZZZZZZZZZ…

Her vibrating phone was amplified by the wooden table it lay upon. Y/n looked up to Peter and mouthed “sorry”.

“Don’t worry, it may be important. I’m actually gonna grab another latte. You want anything?” Peter stood once again awaiting a response.

“I’m okay, thanks,” she replied. Y/n watched as he left the table. He turned back to look at her and she quickly averted her eyes, grabbing her phone to avoid more innocent glances. She had unread messages.

Friend: OMG IF YOU DIDN’T WANT TO GO YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID

Friend: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU STOOD HIM UP

Friend: AND THAT’S THE ONE THING YOU WERE SCARED OF

Friend: im not impressed Y/n. Where are you???/

Friend: y/n look im not mad its just he was looking forward to it and now I need to explain why my friends a dick.

Y/n felt a cold shiver down her spine. She felt as if she were being hit by wave after wave unable to catch her breath. The guy she’d been fawning over all evening had sat across from her, and allowed her to humiliate herself all the while saying nothing.

The disappointment clear as day on her face.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything but everyone likes brownies rig- Hey, what’s wrong?” Peter questioned setting down the tray. Y/n didn’t have the words to answer him she just looked down shaking her head. He knelt down by her side. Unable to grab her attention he took the hand which she ripped away almost instantly.

“Was this just a joke to you? I thought- I thought you,” she let out a growl of frustration. “I feel like a complete idiot, Peter. Why would you even say those things?” Y/n stumbled over her words.

Clenching her fists she dared the tears to fall in front of him. Y/n moved around him grabbing her things before rushing to and out the exit.

Peter sat back at the table in the corner defeated. She knew. He pushed the tray away from him and rubbed his hand over his face roughly.

The chair opposite was suddenly once again pulled out, loudly scraping again the wooden floor. Tearing his hand away from his face he looked at her.

“Y/n I-,“ Peter began.

“Let me speak, Peter.” Y/n sat down. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Okay.”

“I only came back for my umbrella.“

“Right.”

The bridge of her nose wrinkled in irritation. Scared she would take flight again he decided against addressing how adorable it made her look.

“Right,” she mimicked. “Now you go.” Y/n nodded at him, arms crossed.

Peter leaned forward to get closer as if he were telling a secret. She leaned back and looked away trying to create distance. Peter smirked at her stubbornness.

“I meant what I said earlier, Y/n.” Peter awaited a bite to his bait.

“What?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” he confessed.

The sincere look upon his features forced Y/n to unfold her arms. “Peter, this isn’t a moment to try and be cute,” she warned edging closer to rest her elbows on the table.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Peter.” Arms folded once again she withdrew.

“I’m kidding, sorry. I am so, so, so sorry and very embarrassed,” he spoke words she had earlier that evening. “I should have told you straight away and I know that’s why you’re mad. I didn’t lie, but I didn’t tell the truth either.”

She watched his eyes watch her. He was sorry and she knew that.

“That’s not the only reason I’m angry. I’m angry because I enjoyed myself here, with you.” Y/n motioned toward him. “I just wanted it to be you so badly, I should have-” Peter interrupted by taking her small hand in his.

“It can still. I want it to be me too Y/n,” he wished as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “Give me a chance and I’ll show you.” It was hard to say no to those coffee eyes.


End file.
